User talk:D-scope
Hi, welcome to TDI's Next Top Model Wiki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TDI's Next Top Model Wiki Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 19:19, 2009 June 13 Hey!! I found it! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! A person!--D-scope 00:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hello! found it! --00:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) If this is Sorreltail18, you're not logged on.--D-scope 01:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey!! Ummm.... what are we going to do here?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) You can make Model camps or upload as many pictures as you want(Better start the camps when we get more users, oh and you can sign up for Featured Picture of the month!--D-scope 01:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Cool wiki Awsome wiki----NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 10:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you.--D-scope 12:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) TDI's Next Teen ModelIs my latest camp. Check it out people!--D-scope 13:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ok for the earlier meesage on your talk page I accidently forgotted to do sig. anywho the wikia is Ah-mazing and i will think about doing the featured model of the month thing--Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 12:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) im here to help! remeber the plan i told you? i can get people here k? this will refresh you mind 1.get people 2.decorate front page 3. make camps! good luck! --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 13:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i think our plan is working! im gonna do touch ups here k? --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 15:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Vaccation Have a nice time!! ^_^Puppylover777 20:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) yeah ^_^NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys!--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 21:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) D-scope your probaly already on vaction by now but I want to say becareful were ever you go were all really worried about you (well, me and NIzzy coz puppylover777 got hit on the head by a brick (don't ask) and Chainsaw girl 41 broke her arm so there kinda busy right now, but have a nice time)--Courtney TDI 14:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Adimin Since you made this wiki are'nt you a adimin here? and if your not we should ask someone who is one one another wiki to find how to become one--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) D-scope!! D-scope your back!!! *hugs D-scope* Aw I missed ya did ya have a nice time?--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah It was cool! Sorry I can't post the pic on the main page Cause once I did the wiki started encourntering problems.--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 16:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I don't mind--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Good.--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 16:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) D-scope I'm gonna ask all of my closest 32 friends on TDI wiki to come here so the wiki will have more people K--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I've got some work to do LOL --NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) er hi I'm new here. --Sonicfreak 16:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) HI Hiya are you okay? --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Good (I've got nothing to talk about it's killing me LOL)--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Cool you got a youtube account! I can't get one coz my Dad hates youtube >_< --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) LOL --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Hey did ya know theres a mysims wiki--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I looked at it, and commented on the shout box but thats it. I might go on there though.--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I love shout boxes. ^_^ --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *laughs* No I don’t want to be in every camp I’d have way too much to deal with.--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay...well things like that happen sometimes it's no big deal. --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi D-scope I went on you're youtube channel appertly you're German, I think *shrugs* I might have went on the wrong thing. Oh well XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 18:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Wait I think I found it XD tell me if it is you're channel XD http://www.youtube.com/user/dstyer1--NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 18:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Shout box It's a little box that comes up on your screen which lets you chat to other users without editing there talk page when you go on wiki. You go to the box on the left which says recent changes, then you'll see My page, My talk and "widgets" click on that and a box will come up at the top it will give you loads of choices but to get shout box you scroll right and keep going until you find "shout box” click on that and a box will come up at the left there you can talk to other user’s (Me, Sorrel and other user usually go on there)--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC)